1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a nozzle intended for injection moulding machines. It relates more specifically to a nozzle of this kind provided with a filter.
2. Description of the Related Art
Filtering nozzles are previously disclosed in a number of embodiments. One disadvantage associated with the previously disclosed nozzles is that the nozzle must be removed from the machine at regular intervals and dismantled for cleaning of the filter insert.
This clearly represents a significant disadvantage, since costly machine time is used up in this way. It is also often associated with problems in effectively cleaning the filter.
The aim of the invention was thus, in the first instance, to make available a nozzle, in which cleaning of the filter can take place rapidly and preferably without the nozzle requiring either to be removed from the machine or dismantled.
In order to achieve this and other aims, the invention exhibits the characteristics that can be appreciated from the Patent Claims.